The Thundering Brave Returns
by Inugo Kurosaki
Summary: Kyoryu plus Shinobi! Crossing over billions of years to protect the world, the Thundering Brave has found a successor in one Naruto Uzumaki. With Utsusemimaru as his guide and teacher, Naruto must now forge a Brave Path! You'll be surprised when you hear!


The Thundering Brave Returns

During the second part of the Chunin Exams, Naruto discovers a power thought lost, the power of Bravery. Finding the Gaburichanger and the Pteragordon jyudenchi as well as the history of the orginal Kyoryu Gold, Naruto will show the Ninja World what Brave really is. Iza, jinjo ni! Kyoryu Change! (Now, Bravely! Kyoryu Change!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Super Sentai, Jyuden Sentai Kyoruger or any like it…sad isn't it?

Chapter 1: Awesome! The Thundering Brave Returns!

A multitude of thoughts raced through the head of one Naruto Uzumaki; one was a powerful wind jutsu that separated him from his team, stronger than a normal genin, two was the location of his teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, three was his own location after escaping the stomach of a giant snake that devoured him, and the last was…how much ramen to have when he got back to the village.

'But for now…maybe it's best I lay low for a bit in this shack.' Naruto though as he ducked into an abandoned shack in the forest. It was evident that it hadn't been used for a long time, perhaps as long as the First Shinobi World War, possibly longer. You see, at the moment Naruto and his teammates are stuck in the Forest of Death, also known as Training Ground 44, for the second round of the Chunin Exams. It's well into Day 1 of their five day time limit and they need to find a heaven or an earth scroll. His teammate Sasuke has the Heaven Scroll and they need to get an Earth Scroll. After the episode with the snake just now, Naruto wasn't only relaxing but looking for supplies for his team. While rummaging he found a book, the symbol on it has a thunderbolt and the book itself was very old. He opened it and noticed that all of the pages seemed to be blank to him.

"Mmmm…aww jeez! These pages are blank! Figures the one time a book seems interesting!" Naruto shouted in frustration and chucked the book, the book hit the wall and seemed to open at a random page. To his shock, the page it landed on was visible to him.

'That's weird, why is this page the only one with print?' Naruto thought in confusion and picked the book up. As he began to read it, the page was titled: _**"The Thundering Brave: Utsusemimaru/Kyoryu Gold." **_

This seemed to perk the blond jinchuriki's as he began to read, as he read the pages glowed a deep gold. The glow was getting brighter and brighter, forcing the blond to cover his head as the glow overtook the entire shack. Outside of the shack, a long figure noticed the glow, a pleased sound came from his mouth.

"So…Naruto has the ability to use brave to, I knew he was different but this is amazing." The figure said and turned away.

"I'll be watching, my student." The figure said as the golden light died down and the sound of a Pterodactyl's roar was heard.

(With Sasuke and Sakura)

The dark-haired Uchiha was not having a good day today, from the moment they entered the forest his teammate was imitated not only once but twice, they were still looking for the scroll they need, a strange wind jutsu from earlier meant his teammate was still missing, and now they are fighting not a Kusagakure (Hidden Grass Village) genin but Orochimaru of the Sannin.

'Just fucking perfect.' Sasuke thought, making sure Sakura was out of the way. He glared at the Sannin as not even his strongest jutsu, the Dragon Flame Jutsu, had worked. He noticed the sannin make hand sign and extend his neck towards him. Sasuke felt fear at the fangs and just when the Orochimaru was about to bite a voice rang out.

"Raidenho! (1)" A voice shouted as an electric bolt his Orochimaru in his extended neck. This stopped him enough for Sasuke to get away and next to Sakura. The genin looked shocked as Orochimaru was pissed, he looked around for the person who shot him.

"Show yourself you coward!" He shouted angrily.

"A coward…such words from one who would attack those weaker than him de gozaru(2)!" The voice shouted and landed between Orochimaru and the genin. This new warrior's outfit was a metallic gold with white gloves, a blue gauntlet like device with a flat gold pterodactyl's head and blue pterodactyl's wing folded in on the side. The warrior wore a helmet that was the same color as the suit with a cover all black over his face and blue marking along the side of the helmet, there was silver on black mask which seemed to mimic a mouth. On his back was a large sword, it looked almost like a giant version of a child's toy with a blue hilt which seemed to extend all the way up the blade. The blade itself was almost in the style of a pterodactyl's mouth and a pump on the side.

'Who are you?' Sasuke thought in awe, his mouth wide open unable to speak.

"Oh wow…he's so shiny." Sakura whispered, having stayed quiet this whole time.

Orochimaru was livid to say the least, he radiated a killer intent that nearly floored Sasuke and Sakura but this gold warrior seemed to be unaffected. Orochimaru's snake like eyes glared at his opponent.

"You bastard…who the hell are you anyway?!" Orochimaru shouted, his temper as his brink.

"Let me just say…You'll be surprised when you hear!" The gold warrior shouted, fighting Orochimaru's killer intent with own power.

"Raimei no Yusha! Kyoryu…Gold! Kenzan! (3)" The warrior now dubbed Kyoryu Gold announced, taking a stance.

"The wrath of the Heavens shall cut down all evil! Let it now be wild!" He shouted, drawing his sword from his back.

The three ninja sweatdropped at Kyoryuger's antics as Orochimaru seemed to cough up his own sword. The sannin smirked at Kyoryu Gold.

"You know, it's never smart to steal a snake's prey, a powerful reptile like them have a strong poison for punishment." He chuckled and said darkly.

Kyoryu Gold eyed the sword in Orochimaru's hands as his eyes narrowed behind his visor.

'The Kusanagi Blade…a powerful blade de gozaru. But my Zandar Thunder has a power that his sword can't match.' He thought seriously and held his sword in a battle stance.

"And that power…is brave!" He shouted and jumped at Orochimaru. The swords met with a loud clang. Orochimaru didn't know what this Brave was but he didn't care.

'Hmm…perhaps I should give my mark to this man as well, this Brave sound useful.' He thought and chuckled a little, jumping back and shot his hand out.

"Striking Shadow Snake!" He shouted, as the snakes shot towards the ranger, he tapped his belt buckle and it opened to reveal five batteries. He took one out and actually opened his sword.

"Jyudenchi…load." He announced, placing it in one of the slots of his sword and closed it, he pumped the grip and sword announced: "ZAN!"

"Raimei no Mai! (4)" He shouted and sword his sword, electricity flowed through the blade with each swing and his sword continued to announce "ZAN!" with each hit. Kyoryu Gold let out an irritated growl and pointed his sword straight, this caused a stream of electricity to electrocute the remaining snakes. Orochimaru used this as a distraction as Gold heard a pained shout come from Sasuke.

"Curses!" He shouted in anger and charged at Orochimaru. The snake sannin had a pleased look on his face and moved out of the way of Gold, almost slithering like a snake.

"You monster! What have you done to him de gozaru!?" He shouted as Sakura was trying to relax Sasuke who was in a lot of pain based on his shouted and groaning. Orochimaru let out a small chuckle and began to fade away into the tree.

"Let's just say I gave him a parting gift. Sasuke will search for me for power…and I will have your power one day too…Kyoryu Gold-san." He chuckled.

"Impossible, a villain such as you will never have bravery (5)!" He shouted and pulled the plunger on his arm device.

"Bravery huh? Interesting." Orochimaru grinned as he faded away. Gold fired a bullet from his Gaburichanger but Orochimaru faded, causing the shot to miss.

'Curses…missed him…but I have a strange feeling that wasn't the last we would see of him.' Gold thought as he turned to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke had passed out from pain and Sakura was holding him.

"Pardon me miss…but what are a couple of children doing in such a dangerous forest?" Gold asked politely. Sakura stopped trembling and looked at him.

"Thank you for the help Kyoryu Gold-san, you see…we're genin, my name is Sakura Haruno and this is Sasuke Uchiha, and we are in the middle of our Chunin exams to advance in rank. But…it seems hopeless Sasuke-kun is hurt bad, and Naruto; he's my other teammate; is missing. Not to mention we are missing the scrolls we need to pass. I don't know what to do…I'm scared." She shivered as tears fell from her eyes.

Gold crouched down to her height and she began to calm down, there was a familiar and comforting aura about this man in gold.

"It's okay Sakura-dono, no need to shed tears, Naruto-dono is fine and is on his way. Sasuke-dono is the one who needs medical attention at the moment, we need to get him somewhere safe." Gold said and piggybacked the down Uchiha.

'Who are you Kyoryu Gold?' Sakura thought in wonder, 'You seem so familiar, like a friend.' She began to smile feeling safe and quickly followed the Kyoryuger.

After a few minutes of tree top travel, the three reached a tree near the river.

"Naruto-dono is following the river's flow to the tower, he will reach you guys soon." Gold spoke up as he set Sasuke in the tree.

"Thank you, Kyoryu Gold-san…um…may you please remove your helmet so I may see you?" She asked shyly.

Gold shook his head but inside was nervous, he was always so shy with girls. He cleared his throat some.

"Forgive me Sakura-dono, but I cannot." He said in a strict and serious voice, yet it was somehow comedic also.

"Then…can I know the name of the person who rescued us?" She asked.

'If anything…maybe I can find out some of his history.' She thought as he shook his head sadly.

"Again no…but…" He was getting more nervous until an idea popped into his head.

'Please forgive me King-dono.' He thought.

"Please, call me King (6), it's what everyone does." He lied through his teeth. Sakura could feel the deception from him but nodded.

"Okay then…King-san, thank you." She bowed as she started tending to her downed teammate. The moment she turned her head, Gold had disappeared. Sakura let out a disappointed sigh but one thought was going through her mind.

'You're a strange one…Kyoryu Gold.' She thought.

However, Gold was running like a bat out of hell. He stopped a good distance away and sighed.

"Thank goodness Sakura-chan didn't catch on." He said in a familiar voice and opened up the Gaburichanger. Ejecting a battery like the one from earlier Gold shrunk in size as his form faded, revealing none-other than Naruto Uzumaki. The blond looked to his left as a spirit ejected from his body.

"Thank you for the help Ucchi-sensei." He smiled brightly as a man with long black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin smiled to him. The man appeared to be at least 29 in age. The man next to him is Utsusemimaru, The Thundering Brave.

"You are quite welcome Naruto-dono, but why hide that from your team de gozaru?" He asked curiously. Naruto sighed a little bit.

"Honestly, Sasuke is a bit of a power hog, he would demand the Gaburichanger and everything if he knew it was me and that damned council would try and make me give it. And Sakura-chan would hit me, saying I am trying to 'over shadow her Sasuke-kun' dattebayo." He said almost mockingly.

Utsusemimaru frowed and shook his head at this.

"How disappointing de gozaru." He commented and patted Naruto's head. Utsusemimaru valued friendship and teamwork above everything so hearing how disjointed Naruto's team was is disheartening to him.

'I know what I will do, I shall help Naruto-dono. I hope Torin is still around to help too.' The spirit thought and nodded to himself.

"Naruto-dono, fear not. For I shall train you in the art of Brave de gozaru!" He shouted. Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled, while Kakashi was his current sensei, he felt like he wasn't training him like he should, really the only person who truly trained him is Iruka-sensei.

'Maybe…with Brave…I can finally surpass Sasuke-teme…and then Sakura-chan will like me!' He thought happily, nodding to Utsusemimaru. Utsusemimaru was also smiling at his newest student.

'Truly, Naruto-dono, you will be one of ultimate Brave.' He thought as he led Naruto back to his teammates.

"Naruto-dono, I must return to your mind until such a time you need me again. When it is time to train I will return." He spoke seriously.

Naruto nodded. He wasn't as stupid as people thought, yes he was hyper and yes he was crushing on Sakura, and yes he loved pranks but he wasn't stupid. He knew that since Utsusemimaru was a spirit he probably couldn't last outside of his body, but he didn't know why. Utsusemimaru smiled and faded in a golden light and returned to Naruto's body.

'Thank you, Utchi-sensei.' He smiled and thought as he approached his team, he had canteens and supplies that he found in the shack. He didn't know what had just happened to Sasuke or that the genin team from Otogakure (Hidden Sound) attacked them or the curse mark changing Sasuke. Naruto knew something was up based on how Sakura was staring at Sasuke and not with admiration but with worry. And based on what Utsusemimaru said about Orochimaru and what had happened, Naruto wasn't happy about the secrets as he sent a small glare at his teammates and let out a silent sigh and let the subject drop. As the team approached the tower, Naruto steeled his nerve as he and his teammates looked at each other. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other.

'I won't lose to you.' Was the thought of both boys as they walked in the tower, the second part was over the third was about to begin.

(End)

Okay, this is my first Naruto/Super Sentai and Kyoryuger is awesome! I don't know if the others will appear. And as for Utsusemimaru, I haven't thought of a reason as to why he didn't become a Spirit Ranger like Tessai and Ramirez. Again this is in the making. But for now it's following the storyline.


End file.
